


Imagine: Ezekiel Claims You As His Guardian

by wibblywobblymess



Series: Ezekiel Jones & His Guardian [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: Based UponTHISImagine"Imagine Being The New Guardian & Ezekiel Claims You For Himself"





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST IN A SERIES.
> 
> I started doing this New Guardian imagine, and then the wonderful person at http://imaginingyourfandom.tumblr.com had more, and I just...felt like sticking the same Universe to write them. Each part of this series will be in that Universe, and I will try to keep them in some semblance of an order. 
> 
> ENJOY! ^_^

The envelope was tight in your hand as you stared up at the stone building, frowning. There was no way this was right, right? It looked like a utility building, and you couldn’t help but look around like a camera crew was going to pop out. Instead, the clanging of the door startled you, swinging open to reveal a tall blonde, hair pulled back, brow raised.

 

“...are you Y/N?” You frowned, but nodded, holding up the envelope.

 

“You send this?”

 

“No, but we were kind of expecting you. Come on,” she said, stepping in.

 

“...like I’m going in there. Building looks a place to get murdered. And assaulted. Not necessarily in that order.” The woman laughed, but stepped back outside, hand extended.

 

“Eve Baird.” You nodded.

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“ _Colonel_ Eve Baird. So any worries you’ve got about this place? You’re safe. Actually, you’ll be doing the same job as me,” she explained, leading you into the building and down the dark hall.

 

“...well, _Colonel_ , as...comforting as that sounds, I have no idea what you do,” you pointed out, eyes shooting up to peer at the walls and the ceiling.

 

“Right now, I am the Guardian...to the Librarians,” she said, shoving open a set of double doors, and leading you into a room so tall, you would swear it didn’t fit in the building you’d been looking at a moment before. It looked like part of a library, the shelves lines the walls, and up the winding steps. You stepped in a little further, gingerly touching the table, but despite your awe, you peered at Eve over your shoulder, brow raised.

 

“...I am guessing I’m supposed to be impressed by that,” you replied, jumping at the laugh that was definitely not yours or hers. Spinning around, you watched three people stroll in the door you’d just entered through, all of them smiling.

 

“You can be, it’s an impressive job,” one said, and Eve motioned her hand towards the three.

 

“Y/N, this is Jake Stone, Cassandra Cillian, and the smartass in the middle,” she said, pointing towards the one who’d spoken before, “is Ezekiel Jones.” Your eyes darted towards him, then back to Eve.

 

“ _The_ Ezekiel Jones?” He grinned, clearly proud, straightening his shoulders as he nodded.

 

“The one and only!” he answered. You glanced towards the table, and then back up at him, chuckling.

 

“Okay...look, to be honest, I was going to call you crazy,” you admitted, pointing towards Eve, “and backflip the hell out of here.” Ezekiel cackled, head thrown back with the sound. “But if I get to work with _the_ Ezekiel Jones, the one person no guard in the whole of Europe and Africa could stop from stealing the crown jewels from the main exhibit? Like I’d give that up.” He clapped his hands, once, rubbing his palms together.

 

“The New Guardian is totally mine, I call her,” he announced, grinning even as Jake and Cassandra turned towards him, brow raised.

 

“You can’t call dibs on the Guardian, man, she’s _our_ Guardian.” Jake argued, jabbing his elbow into Ezekiel’s arm.

 

“Are you kidding me? I remember Y/N! Watched on the security cams in the Cairo Museum as you _actually_ backflipped out of the room, it was epic! I almost stuck around to meet you because I’ve never seen a security guard _backflip out of a room_ ,” he told them, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“It’s the laser grid, that _was_ surrounding the jewels. We knew you were there, they sent me in but you were already gone, but do you think they bothered to shut the damn grid off? No. It was just...easier, to backflip out.”

 

“Epic. The word is _epic_ ,” Ezekiel corrected, making you laugh again as you crossed over, and threw your arm around his shoulders.

 

“We are gonna get along just fine, Jones. But I have the feeling Jake is right, you’re going to have to share me.”

 

“I called dibs!” he insisted, even with a grin on his face.

 

“No dibs!” Eve interrupted, though the frustrated look on her face at having to say _anything_ made you, and Ezekiel, cackle simultaneously. You had only been in the room five minutes, but you could tell that coming out to this place, based on what little information was on the paper slipped beneath your door, would be a great decision.

 


End file.
